


idols

by ShiningBeatyfluff



Series: Sakura Kanawa's adventures [1]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3258689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningBeatyfluff/pseuds/ShiningBeatyfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got drunk and wrote this, and it turned out really good I think so please read it, Oc Sakura and her best friend Sue go to comicon and meet their beloved idols the game grumps</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

My name is sakura and I am 15 years old and I got to a highschool with lots of other oppl, my best friends name is Sue and she is my best friend an dwe go to highschool together its really good i loeveher soooo kuch but not n a gay way beause GAY LESBOS ARE SO GROSSSSS OMG but i lovehte yaoiz XDDDDD

me and her are planning on going to comicon 2105 and its gonna be so sweet and the game grumpsa re gonna be there o_0 im so exited :DDDDDD

I love the game grumps soooooooo much they are my fav youtube channel and I really love daniel avidan soooooooo mcuh he so hot omg omg 

“I CANNOT believe that we are GONNA SEE TT AGAME GRUMPS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1!!!!!” I yell so loud because I LOVE them sSO MUCH

“wow Im also exited!!” sue says blushing a lottle she also like the game gumps but not as MUCH AS I DO

I GHAVE a GAME GEUMPS POSTER IN MY ROOM, AND ALSO I HAVE THE CALENDER also my big ssiter whos a REALLY good artist DREW DAN FOR ME AND ITS REALLY GOOD CAUSE SHE CAN DRAW REALISTIC FAVES AND NOW THERE S A HOT PICTURE OF DAN IN MY ROOMTHAT I CAN LOOK AT WHENEVER I WANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

okay so like we are now at school kay? and we’re fuckin jus sitting at the cafeterisa nad im sitting there next to sue and she also made me a mufffin cause sue LOVES cooking so fucking much wow

I swear a lot btw cause im cool and not a stupid prep girl but sue doesnt swear that much cause shes christian but its okay cause i love her now gay tho

any way we are sitting and thes boy sits across from us and he sais “hey” really shy ly

“hey bitch GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE AI FUCKING HATE YOU SO FUCKING MUCH WOW YOU PIECE OF SHIT GO FIE NO ONE CAN SIT HERE UNLESS YOU LIEK YAOI AND THE GAME GRUMSPA” i ficking SCREEMED so LUD i am so POWERFUL FUCK YOU

he said” i dont like toai Im not gay ew” he sayd cause boys are so afraid of not being straight

“THEN GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE YOU ASSSHIT PIECE OF GARBAGE I HATE YOU SO MUCHN” I yelled so lour I ma so mad I am so mad I am so mad i am so mad please go away  
oka y so the fucking boy whos name is tranton left and I jumped on the table and yelled so victoriously and i bellowed in my lungs   
“HE HAS LEFT AND I HAVE RECLAIMED MY STEAK ON THE LUNCH TABLE OF GLORY UwU” oksy do I was really righchious so anyway after that the whole fuckin lunchroom KNEW what i was ABOUT

alright so now lucnh is over so me and sue are going to the classes and were walking to next to each other and like our FOOTs are walking at the same PACE cause our soiuls are NSYNC just like a bear and maybe a dead rabbit like we that cleose 

oak y so its after schoola dn it was a fridays os theres no school tomorrow so we went to her house for a sleep over and also pax or comicon or whatever is on the weekend so were gonna GET THE fuck READY

we got ot her house and it was a nice place and we went to her room and she closed the door so that the stupid PARENTS couldnt butt into out PRESONAL LIVES theyll never understand us #rebels4lif

um so anyway we were both chillin on her bed and she had her laptop open to a hot pic of ross as her backdrip on her whhole computer cause she had a crush but no one noes shhhhh

okay um so we looked up all the rukles for comicon because this will be my first convention O_O I acant wait OMG okkay

alright so I have my cosplay is really nice, I’m gonna be a sexy pikachu and Sue is gonna be Jane from homestuck cause she likes cooking just like Jane  
I really like homestufkc mostly because of gamsee hes so hot OMH

okay so we’re getting ready for the conventions and itss really good

um kay so like we are now exited because tomorrow is THE BIG DAY we get to see the GRUMPS in PERSON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

“i love all the grumps spooo much they’re so kawaiii!!!!!” I squeal, Im not really japanese but I gave myself the name sakura nad I’m learning japanese because I love NAIME and YAOI so much an Im truly ment to be japanese on the insine theres no toher explination for why I love anime so much

“omg whos ur favorite grump? :)” asks my bffl (AN: THAT MEANS BEST FRIEND FOR LIFE) okay so then I gasped and I said   
“I love all of tem but MY FAVORITE ON E IS DAN I LOVE HIM i would give me soul for him omg” i said   
sue gasped she was taken abake at my endless love for daniel avidaniel

“What about you?” I ask  
“well….. my favorite one is ross” she blushed and hid her face  
she is so cute i love her so much like the way she blushes and the way she is i love her omg like the way her fave looks when she talks about stuff she likes nad how sometimes when Im sad she notices and she make s me food I love her but not in a gay way

“wow hes p cute too but I prefer dan also” I say  
“good cuz hes mine hehehe” she giggles and my heart melts

that night we ate popcorn and watched our favorite movie which is Chihiro in ghost land and then we both slept in her bed together and we cuddled but nohomo  
that morning we were so exited our chests were filled wiht that feeling you get when youre exited and you feel you might barf with happiness but you know you wont because you wont and we all got in here moms car and she drove us to the convention center and then we got our passes to the convention and then we were there!!!!!!!!!!!! where were in the convention and SUes mom left to have a starbucks ad told us to call her if we needed antything and we went and got to the gamge gurmps panel and WE SAW THEM WE SAW THE GAME GRUMPS 

THEY WERE SITTING THERE AND SMILING AND THEY WERE SO KAWAII AND SUGOI AND EVERYTHING IV EVER DREAMED AND MORE AND DAN WAS SO HOT AND I FELT LIKE I COULD JUST DIE FOREVER AND I LOVE THEM SO MUCH hold me

Dan was answering some dumb questions by fans about the band he has thats p good but /e annd while he was doing this all HE LOOKED AT ME I could tell he liked my cosplay whihc was really sexy, it was like a yellow bikini and I painted brown stripes like pikachu on my back

I stood up to ask a questin

“Dan, I’m s-such a big fan, anywaym what kind of games r ur favorite”   
n dan said “well, idk I like role-playing I guess thanks for asking” and he QWAS LOOKING AT MY EYES AND I WAS IN LOVE SO HARD DOKI-DOKI said my kokor I think i love him so much lke can I talk about this for a second I really like his hair and his hair is so pretty  
I could see sue next to me looking at ross endeeringly

I nuged at her “ask him a question” I suggested  
“I’m too nervous” she said hiding her face in her hands which were under her red glasses that went with her cosplay  
I blushed its so cute when she does that woww

anyway I was looking at dans eyes and I loved him so much and then the panel was over so I went up to him and I was like “wow dan I really like you, I think you’re maybe the best person in the hwole world!!” I confessed I was looking away and blushing like A TSUDERE

dan blushed and looked down “wow, no ones ever really said that to me before, do wanna get a coffee or something maybe” he said blushing   
“y-yes but not because I like you or anything b-b-baka” you studder cause OMG HES SO FUCKING HOT HOLY GFUKVING SHIT i CANT BELIEVE HE ASKED ME OT GET COFFFEEE i LIVE HIM SO MUCH OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOGMOGMGOMGOGMGOM  
oh also do you think you could bring ross my friend really likes him ;)” you say

“wow really? Rss has been so lonely lately this is perfect for hom” he says and then I told my friend Sue that its time for her to reach enlightenment and she ascended to got tier and flyed away and that was that, she was a good friend  
okay so shes dead now and me and Dan are at starbuck and he bought me a coffee cause Im so hot and I deserved it and he said “im sorry about your friend dude”   
“it’s whatever”I say cooly trying to remain calm when I ma DRINKINH COFEE WITH THE WORLDS HOTTEST MAN IN THE WORLD  
I figited with my shirt and blushed “so like, did you fall from the sky… cause tyou MUST BE AND ANGLE”   
“WOW OMG “ dan said blushing and gasp  
then we kissed  
I love him so much  
laos RIP sue, she was my bestie  
l

 

leave a good review if you want me to continue this story


	2. marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DAn proposes to her and you wake up  
> sorry for th old meme

okey so in the last chapter of this fanfic that I worte like maybe 3 years ago, sakura and her good buddy ol pal whaterface were at the comicon and saw hte game grumps

 

ok

alright

um I’m at starbuck with DANIEL AVIDAN THE HOTTESTT MOTHERFUCKETR THE WHOEL WRODL HAS EVER seen   
“so……….. dan like you are relly cool and i like u a lot pls b my bf forever” i stutter cause my KOKOROR IS GOING DOKI DOKI THIS IS REAL LOVE SAKURA BLUSH NYA KAWAII DESUUU oks

dan clsoed his eyes and looked away there is a tear in her eye

“I have, never loves anyone else this much before “ and his eyes opened adn sukra (an not like mw like my name but I mena like like the tree, have you ever even SEEN a TREE ASSHOLE) pedals were falling around him and me like it was real destiny nad my kokoro was wow okay

“so what I’m trying to say…” dan coctinued, his Maine hair waved in the wind like a beach balll and his smile lit the house on fire. (an, i really love you, reader. please remember to smile at dogs forever”

“I love you so much Sakura-chan and I wanna spend my whole life with yu” AND THEN he got on ONE knee right under myself and he could look up my skirt but I didnt mind because hess my husbando

he pulled a small velvet, soft,tantilizing small, box from his coat, pocket an d he opened it and INSIDE WAS A RING THAT SAID “sakura you are my flower” engraved on the gold adn he looked into my eyes and eh said “I LOVE YOU SO MUCH” and I screamed and he screamed and someone called the police and soon they arrived and then they flew away at the sight of HOW MUCH i LOVED DAN, (an: dan if your reading plz say the words sakura ur my plower on the show AND ILL NO that what that you mean <3) okay an d then I said  
“OMFG YES ILY DAN S MUHC YOU ARE MY FAVORTIE PEROSN ON THE WHOLE PLANET AND i WISH YOU KNEW

 

 

but the sad truth is he doesnt because noone of this is real  
you wake up from her/your coma,   
“where am I” you ask.  
“you’re in the hospital, you slipped into a coma from having a huge nosebleed after seeing a picture of Len Kagamine”. replies your mother solemly  
you look at your hand, you can see all the bones, you are very sickly and you feel so week that you can barely lift your head, but you manage to clench your hand into a weakened fist  
“damn you, Len” you utter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading, I love you a lot.   
> Tell your friends   
> Tell your wife  
> Tell your enemies  
> Tell them I love them.

**Author's Note:**

> please please leave a review or comment or whatver, I neeed to feel like Im doing something with this life  
> pleease leave a comment, the good karma will come back to you and you'll be gifted with a nice feeling someday in the future I promis please comment i am drunk and lonley


End file.
